If I Had You
by verona144116
Summary: Chris is too busy working and Darren's ignored. But in the end, everything would be fine, as long as they have each other. Crisscolfer, not a song-fic. Rate K for very minimal swearing.


**A/N: Just to say I own nothing cause everyone has their own free will. The song again, comes from the utterly amazing Adam Lambert. So yeah, enjoy. x**

* * *

Darren can't wait for their date night. With all the filming going on, he felt like he had barely seen, let alone touch his boyfriend, even if half of the scenes he does are with Chris. And nothing gets him more excited than curling up with his boyfriend on his huge couch with whatever movie they felt like watching that day, eating whatever they could find in Chris' kitchen. And of course, sex if he gets lucky. Once he got to Chris's place from work, he went straight into the young man's bedroom, probably scaring Brian off on the way, but his boyfriend nowhere in sight. Darren called out his name, but there's no reply. So he walked around in hopes that he could find his missing boyfriend. To his surprise, he heard the sound of typing coming from Chris' office. His brows furrowed at that, Chris never work on date nights. In fact neither of them do, they both promised date nights belong to each other and nothing else, not even Brian. He popped his head into the room and _voila_, the man he's been looking for. Chris was wearing his glasses and typing furiously on his laptop, Darren was mesmerized for two seconds when he snapped out of it and reminded himself what he was here for.

'Hey Chris I-'

'Not right now baby, k? I just need to finish this chapter.' Chris just replied quickly, without a single glance to his boyfriend's direction.

Well, Darren seems to be forgotten and work obviously came first when Chris is concerned. And goddamit, it shouldn't be this way. But hey, you've just got to accept that when you're dating the talented Chris Colfer. So he went to the living room by himself, dragging a blanket off of Chris bed with him, so when his boyfriend does join him, they'll be warm and ready to snuggle.

When Chris finished what he needed to do after midnight, he finally realized that he was meant to spend the night with Darren. _S__hit. _The house is silent and that either meant Darren got sick of waiting and left or...he's asleep on the couch with the movies menu playing on the screen. Yeah, Chris didn't expect seeing that. He'll deny it if Darren ever use this against him, but his boyfriend looked adorable with his mouth hanging slightly open and one leg hanging off the couch even though you can probably fit three more people on that thing. The thought almost made him forget about how guilty he felt, but no, it came back in full force as he thought about how long have they missed each other and their warmth of each other's embrace.

He scooped his boyfriend up, smiling as his Nose wrinkled and muttered in his sleep. He carried the still-asleep-but-clingy-like-a-koala boyfriend into the bed room, and nothing could feel more natural to him. It is moments like this, when Darren is in his comfort zone where he could just rest and not be the constant ball of energy around everyone else. Don't get him wrong, he loves it when Darren is nothing more than an energized rabbit and all, but he knew these were the moments that truly belonged to both of them.

Darren was jostled awake when Chris put him on the bed, he asked with a fuzzy voice, 'waaa dime issssit?' he clearly didn't realize he fell asleep, but in his defense, the blanket smells of Chris, of them, and he was so comfy. The thought made him want to go back to sleep again, but not when he realized his previously occupied boyfriend was right in front of him, looking down with an amused expression on his face. 'It's 2 in the morning and I really think you should just stay here tonight, go back to sleep and we can cuddle while you do.' Chris answered with a smile. The shorter male hummed in satisfaction, 'hmm, sounds fine to me' or at least, that's what Chris thought he said, honestly, his boyfriend is not the most eloquent in his half sleepy state.  
Chris showered and got changed into one of his boyfriends oversized t shirts and shorts when he walked into his bedroom. Surprisingly, Darren didn't go back to sleep the moment he left, but he was sitting up and scrolling through his phone with a dull expression on his face, lip jutting out. He turned his head when he heard Chris coming, eyes lighting up in delight when he realized said boyfriend is wearing HIS shirt. The shirt which is too big for him fits the taller man perfectly, exposing his pale white neck that if it wasn't for work, Dare would just attack it and leave marks on it all the time.

'Hellllo stranger' he greeted Chris with a wink. 'Hey' Chris replied softly. As he climbed into bed, Dare already opened his arms, welcoming him. They both let out a contented hum when they slot together perfectly, surrounded by each other's warmth and the feeling of _home_.

When Darren was on the edge of falling asleep, he heard Chris apologize softly, 'I'm sorry Dare. I'm so sorry.' Instead of answering him, Darren pulled him closer and squeezed. He knows he's already forgiven, because to Darren, as long as they're together, nothing else really matters.

_If I had you__  
__That would be the only thing I ever need__  
__Yeah If I had you__  
__The money fame and fortune never could compete__  
__If I had you__  
__Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy__  
__Yeah if I had you_

* * *

_Please rate and review, it would mean a lotttt. Thanks! _


End file.
